Kids World 2
by Korrasami 88
Summary: Sequel to Kids World. Annis' sister shows up in Minnesota, and now history threatens to repeat itself. What will Riley do? The emotions will have more focus here. Riley will also start a three-way relationship with Meg and Jordan
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Minnesota. Riley Andersen was relaxing in her old room. Beside her were her adopted sister, Caroline, and her best friend Meg. Two years had passed since Riley had defeated her former friend Annis, who had turned San Francisco into a warzone. Unknown to Riley, Caroline or Meg, a new threat was about to arise, and it would start in Minnesota.

Suddenly, there was the roar of a motorcycle engine outside. Riley was startled. Hurrying outside with Caroline and Meg beside her, she saw a young girl about Annis' age get off the motorcycle. The girl removed her helmet. Riley was stunned. This new girl looked almost exactly like Annis. Nevertheless, Riley approached her. "Hello, I'm Riley Andersen. Welcome to Minnesota." she said.

The girl looked at Riley. "Yes, I know who you are. But you don't know who I am" she said.

Riley was taken aback slightly, but quickly recovered. "Who are you, then?" she asked.

The girl laughed. "Don't you see the resemblance? I'm Annis' sister" she said.

Riley was shocked. This girl was Annis' sister? It just didn't make sense.

The girl continued. "My name is Alexandra. You ruined my sister's life in San Francisco. Before she died, I promised her that I would avenge her. This place will soon be under my rule, and I will not tolerate any rebellion. I will be twice as hard on dissenters as my sister was" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback*

Annis was running through the burning streets of San Francisco. Suddenly, she was grabbed and pulled into a store. She looked around wildly, preparing to fight her snatcher, when a voice spoke. "Over here, Annis!" it cried. Annis looked. A figure emerged from the shadows. "How do you know my name?" Annis asked. Then she got a better look at the figure, and her eyes widened. "Alexandra? Is that you?" she asked.

Alexandra smiled. "Hello again, little sister" she said.

Annis hugged her sister. Then she heard screaming and gunshots. "It's that troublemaker Riley Andersen. She's coming to stop me!" Annis cried.

Alexandra grinned. "Don't worry, sister. If you don't make it out of this alive, I will continue your plans" she said.

Later that day, Alexandra was wandering the streets when she saw Annis and Riley in an alleyway. Several vicious dogs cut off any escape route. Alexandra heard Annis ordering the dogs to kill Riley. The dogs instead turned on Annis. Alexandra had to tear her eyes away as the dogs overwhelmed her little sister. Later, after the dogs had left, Alexandra was the first to approach Annis' remains. Sobbing, she clung to the bones. "I will avenge you, Annis. Riley Andersen and the rest of the rebels will pay for what they have done!" she screamed.

*End flashback*

Riley scowled. "We have more power here. You will never take over our city!" she cried.

Alexandra laughed. "That's where you're wrong, Riley. I'm not the only one who survived the virus. Together with the other survivors, we will overpower you and continue the plans that my little sister set in motion!" she yelled as she got back on her motorcycle and roared away.

Inside Riley's head, the emotions were in shock. "Annis has a sister?!" cried Fear.

Anger was grumbling. "We dealt with Annis. We can deal with her sister too!" he yelled.

For once, Disgust and Sadness had slept in. Joy tried to calm everyone down. "We can make it through this! Just stay positive!" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

After Alexandra had left, Riley felt utterly helpless. She had dealt with Annis, but didn't know what to do at all against Alexandra. Her friends, both new and old, soon surrounded her. Meg stepped forward. "No matter what happens, Riley, we've got your back. Friends are friends forever!" she said.

Riley smiled. "Thanks, Meg. We will stop Alexandra, and nothing will stop us!" she declared.

Meanwhile, inside Alexandra's head, her emotions were eerily calm. "I say we destroy that Riley girl before she has a chance to stop us!" Alexandra's Anger declared.

Alexandra's Joy was a little more patient. "Wait, Anger. We'll get our chance to kill Riley. We just need reinforcements, and a few nuclear bombs," she said.

Inside Riley's head, her emotions were discussing the best plan of attack. "We'll just do what we did last time: convince Alexandra's supporters to turn against her!" Joy cried.

Inside Meg's head, her emotions were all cheering for Riley. "Go, Riley! You can stop Alexandra!" Meg's Joy cried, as the others cheered.

The next day, Riley decided to show Caroline around the town and the surrounding area. "This is the church I used to attend. Over there is the movie theater my parents would take me to on weekends. I can actually show you the woods and the lake here. Did you know that I first learned to skate on Spring Lake?" she said.

Caroline was impressed, but wanted something more. "Riley, can I ask you something?" she asked.

Riley paused. "Sure, Caroline!" she said.

Caroline sighed. "How do you plan to stop Alexandra?" she asked.

Riley froze. "I'm not entirely sure yet. But I'll figure something out!" she declared.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Alexandra returned. "Hello, Riley" she said.

Riley stood up and walked toward the older girl. "What do you want, Alexandra?" she asked.

Alexandra smiled. "Yes, I want to avenge Annis. But I also want to prove my superiority to her. She was always our mother's favorite child, and I was cast aside like dirt. I will be far more ruthless than my sister ever was!" she declared.

Riley smiled. "I thought you might want to take over this place. That's why I domesticated all the large carnivores from the local zoo and put them on guard duty. If you or any of your followers try to seize control of Minnesota, you'll have a hard time doing so!" she yelled.

Alexandra laughed. "You really think that's going to stop me? I've been attacked at least a hundred times on my way to Minnesota. I've been attacked by lions, tigers, leopards, bears, and even wolves. I will seize power here, and you and your followers will die!" she screamed as she rode away.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley was worried. How could she defeat Alexandra? Fortunately, she didn't have to worry long. Meg walked up beside her. "We're here for you, Riley. All of us" she said.

Riley smiled. "Thanks, Meg." she said.

Meanwhile, inside Riley's head, Joy was planning something big. Sadness walked up. "What are you planning, Joy?" the blue emotion asked.

Joy smiled. "You'll see, my sweet Sadness." the yellow emotion said, kissing Sadness on the cheek.

Elsewhere, Alexandra had started recruiting. "Join me, and you'll never have to worry about starving again!" she cried.

The next day, Alexandra returned to Riley's house. This time, however, she wasn't alone. "Hello, Riley. I'm back, and I've got an army now!" she yelled.

Riley was scared. "Stand down now, Alexandra. You won't win!" she cried.

Alexandra smiled. "Yes I will, Riley!" she screamed, before riding away.

That night, Riley decided to sleep at Meg's house. "You need protection, Meg. I won't lose you. You're my oldest and best friend." Riley said.

Meg blushed. As Riley started to turn away, Meg grabbed her by the shoulder. "Riley, there's something I need to tell you. I've been thinking about it, and I've realized I'm lesbian. I love you, Riley." she said.

Riley was shocked. "Really? I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did. I actually love you too!" she cried.

Meg and Riley fell into a long passionate kiss. They then went to bed for the night.

Inside Riley's head, Joy was dancing around ecstatically. "Riley's just had her first kiss! I'm so happy I could die!" the yellow emotion cried.

Sadness stood off to the side. "Don't die yet, Joy. I have a surprise for you in a few days." the blue emotion said.

The emotions then rushed to the window to look at the new Personality Island that had been formed: Lesbian Island.

The next morning, Riley awoke to see Meg snuggled against her. Meg's head was nestled on Riley's shoulder. Seeing this, Riley smiled warmly.

Riley and Meg spent the day gathering their troops. "To win against Alexandra, we need unity. Without unity, Alexandra will crush us." Riley said.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley was worried. How could she defeat Alexandra? Fortunately, she didn't have to worry long. Meg walked up beside her. "Good morning, sweetie!" she said.

Riley turned. "Good morning, Meg." she said.

Meg smiled. "Whatever happens with Alexandra, I've got your back. I love you" she said.

Riley smiled. "Thanks, Meg. I love you too" she said.

Riley and Meg leaned into a passionate morning kiss. Then Riley went off to give her morning speech. Meg went back inside to have breakfast. Inside Riley's head, Joy was ecstatic. "Alright, guys. Let's do this!" the yellow emotion cried.

Sadness walked up beside Joy. "Need anything, Joy?" the blue emotion asked.

Joy smiled. "Yes, actually, I do. Stand right here beside me all day, Sadness!" the yellow emotion cried.

Meanwhile, Riley had arrived at the park. She began to speak. "Alright, everyone, I have a plan to defeat Alexandra." she said.

Just then, Alexandra pulled up. "Planning to defeat me, are you? I don't think so!" she screamed as she pulled out a rifle.

Riley gasped. "You wouldn't dare." she said.

Alexandra smiled. "Oh, but I would!" she yelled as she shot Riley in the head before riding away.

Later, Meg arrived at the park looking for Riley. "Riley, where are you?" she called.

Riley raised her head. "Meg! I'm over here!" she cried.

Meg came running. She gasped as she saw the wound. "What happened, Riley?" she asked.

Riley sighed. "Alexandra came. She shot me in the head with a rifle." she said.

Meg's jaw dropped. "I'm going to kill Alexandra!" she screamed as she carried Riley home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Christmas Day in Minnesota. Riley and Meg were at home, snuggled in each other's arms. Suddenly Riley sprang up. "It's Christmas, Meg!" she cried out in ecstasy.

Meg smiled. "Good morning, honey, and Merry Christmas!" she cried.

Riley kissed Meg, and then the two of them went downstairs for presents. Meanwhile, inside Riley's head, Joy was overwhelmed by all the positivity. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" the yellow emotion screamed happily.

Sadness came downstairs. "Merry Christmas, Joy." the blue emotion said.

Joy wrapped Sadness up in a tight hug and a passionate kiss. "Let's go out to dinner tonight!" the yellow emotion cried.

Elsewhere, Alexandra woke up. "Merry Christmas, Annis." she whispered to a photograph of her sister. "Soon Riley will be dead, and your ideas will become reality."

Inside Riley's head, unknown to Joy and Sadness, Disgust had been spying on the two. The green emotion's eyes widened when she saw them kiss. She skipped over to Anger's room. "Pay up, Anger! I just saw Joy and Sadness kiss! I told you they were together!" the green emotion cried.

Meanwhile, Meg was out walking. Suddenly, Alexandra pulled up and snatched her. She then drove to Riley's house and rang the doorbell. Riley answered, only to find a note that read "I have Meg. If you ever want to see your girlfriend alive again, surrender now! Signed, Alexandra"


	8. Chapter 8

Riley looked up in shock. Her emotions were panicking, especially Fear. "Oh no! Alexandra has Meg! We have to rescue her!" he cried. Anger quickly took control of the situation. "This gives us just the right reason to stop Alexandra forever!" he screamed.

Elsewhere, Meg woke up. She tried to move, but found herself unable to. Looking down, she saw a thick rope around her stomach. It was then that she realized. "I've been kidnapped. Alexandra must be behind this. I hope Riley comes to save me!" she said.

Meanwhile, Jordan arrived in Minnesota. He quickly started looking for Riley. "Have you seen a 14-year-old girl with blond hair and blue eyes? Her name is Riley." he asked a nearby boy.

"Yes, I have. She lives in that house over there." said the boy.

Jordan thanked the boy, and then hurried over. Before he could knock, however, the door suddenly opened. Riley came running out, and knocked them both over. Standing up, she was about to apologize when she got a good look at his face. "Jordan? What are you doing here?" she asked, astonished.

Jordan stood up. "I was imprisoned by Annis in San Francisco, until you freed me. I then went back to my house and lived there for a while. I was wandering the city one day when I discovered Annis' bones. But by that time, you'd already left for Minnesota. I decided to follow you." he said.

Riley started walking. "Where are you going?" Jordan asked.

Riley stopped. "Meg has been kidnapped by Alexandra, Annis' older sister. I have to go save her!" she cried.

Jordan caught up with Riley. "I want to help you. But first, there's something I've been wanting to do for a while." he said.

Riley looked at Jordan, puzzled. "What is it?" she asked.

Jordan smiled. "This." he said, kissing her hard.

Riley's eyes widened, and she pulled away. "No, Jordan. My heart belongs to Meg. I'm lesbian." she said firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Jordan and Riley ran to Alexandra's apartment. Arriving, they knocked on the door. Alexandra let them in. Riley saw Meg tied to the bedpost. "Let her go now, Alexandra!" Riley cried.

Alexandra laughed. "What will you do if I don't? I have weapons. You don't. You're powerless to stop me." she said.

Riley smiled. "That's what you think." she said.

Riley pulled out a taser and a pistol. Alexandra was shocked briefly, but then recovered. "Why do you have both a taser and a pistol?" she asked.

Riley smiled. "Unlike you, I plan ahead. I didn't just come here defenseless." she said.

Alexandra smiled. "I, too, have weapons. My weapons, however, are more powerful than yours." she said, laughing.

Riley laughed. "I don't think you know what you're talking about, Alexandra. I also have a machine gun and a cannon." she declared.

Alexandra just stood there, speechless for a minute. Then she threw her hands up in surrender. "I give up. You're clearly better at this than I am. Take her, and go now!" she said.

Riley and Jordan quickly untied Meg, and then ran outside. Back at Riley's house, the three of them discussed the future. "So what do we do now?" Riley asked.

Jordan pondered for a minute, and then had an idea. "We could always go back to San Francisco. The kids there have pretty much rebuilt the whole city." he said.

 _6 months later_

Riley stood at the entrance to San Francisco's grandest church. Wearing a bright white dress, she walked down the aisle toward the altar. There, at that location, she was joined together with Jordan and Meg in marriage.

THE END


End file.
